Best Friend's Brother
by kdanielle123
Summary: This story is about Kacey, who likes James Diamond. The thing is she is best friends with his twin sister and she doesn't want to make Jamie feel like she is using her to get to James. So what will she do? Read to find out! The boys are not famous. James/OC, Kendall/OC, Logan/OC, and Carlos/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so I'm back with a new story! I originally had this chapter super long, but I decided to take out the first part and make that the prologue, which I have never done before. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy. Sit back and relax and read this prologue.

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.

Best Friend's Brother Prologue: Meeting James

Kacey's POV

So me and Jamie were in here room painting our nails. "Hey Jay are you ready for the big game Friday?" Me and Jamie are the best on the girl's ice hockey team. Jamie was the captain, and out biggest game of the season was Friday.

"Yeah! We are totally going to kick Tarenton's butt!" She said standing up.

"Are you going to the guys' game tonight?"

"Yeah I need to support my big bro." See Jamie is the twin sister of James Diamond, the biggest player in our school. He plays for the boys' ice hockey team, and is one of the best players on the team.

"I thought you hated James, or is it that you want to see Kendall?" I said knowingly. Jamie has a major crush on Kendall Knight, the captain of the boys' hockey team. She thinks they should date because they are the captains of the ice hockey teams, but he is dating stupid Jazzmine Taylor.

"No! Well okay a little bit. I want to see him so he can show me how to do the slingshot move. (A/N: I made that move up I have no idea if it's a real move.) Oh and I don't hate James. I just can't ever talk to him without him mentioning Jeryn." James is dating Jazzmine's best friend Jeryn Roberts.

"Hey Kacey you mom is here." Mr. Hotness himself said walking in.

"Thanks Jay-Jay." Jamie said as he left. "Are you going to the game tonight?" She asked as we walked down the stairs of her house.

"Yeah I think I will." I said getting to the door.

"Yes! I won't be alone next to the preps." We always end up next to the preps: Jazzmine, Jeryn, and their two friends Raven and Lacey. They just love to bully us.

"I guess I'll see you tonight?" I said walking out the door.

"Yeah see you!" She called out to me and shut the door.

TBC

Okay guys there is the prologue I will have the first chapter up soon. If I don't update before Christmas or even during Christmas I hope you guys have a wonderful holiday and have fun with family! Bye you guys!


	2. The Hockey Game

Best Friend's Brother Chapter 2:Hockey Game!

Kacey's POV

"Jamie!" I exclaimed, when I saw my best friend at the hockey game.

"Kacey!" We hugged, then we started walking to our seats. "You excited to see our team beat Tarenton?" She asked me, while we took our seats.

"Of course I am!" She started staring at the ice. "Jamie?" I waved my hands in front of her eyes. "Jamie?"

"How in the world do you do that?" She asked to nobody in particular.

"Do what?" I asked trying to figure how what's got her attention.

"That." She pointed at Kendall doing some cool new trick.

"Oh of course you would be paying attention to Kendall." She punched my arm playfully.

"Shut up." She said turning to me. Then we heard heels right behind us. Me and Jamie both groaned. We knew who it was without turning around.

"Oh look what the cat dragged in. The ugly twin sister and her sidekick." Jasmine Taylor, Kendall's girlfriend said.

"At least we don't have a reputation." Jamie snarled back at them as she turned to face the front.

"You have a loser reputation." Jasmine said. I saw Jamie's hand ball up into fists.

"Shut up Jackson." I snarled noticing my best friend having a hard time not wanting to punch Jasmine.

"Alright we'll stop talking to you losers." Jamie relaxed a little.

"I really can't believe that when you are going to marry James that you'll be related to her." Paris Bradshaw, Logan's girlfriend, said.

"Yeah I know right. Hopefully by then her mom will realize she's a disgrace and disown her." Quinn Cornish, James's girlfriend said. Jamie stood up and simply walked over to our best guy friend Cory, and sat down next to him.

"Look I bet she's a lesbian. She ran off to her friend. You just can't be just friends with a guy unless you are a lesbian." Jasmine said. I got up and went over to Jamie and sat next to her.

"Jamie, why don't you just punch them and get it over with? I mean even if you don't punch them that hard, they will cry."

"One, I don't want to get suspended and not play in the biggest game of the season. Two, my brother would never ever talk to me again." She said.

"I get number one but two?"

"He's my one-way ticket to you-know-who." We both laughed. Then Jamie's mom came up to us. "Hey mom what's up?"

"I need you to take this down to your brother." She tossed Jamie a bottle of Gatorade.

"Okay I'll do that." She gets up. "I'll be back." She walked down to the bench.

Jamie's POV

"Hey dufas." I said once I got to the bench.

"What do you want?" James asked walking to me.

"This is for you." I hand him the Gatorade.

"Hey Little J!" I heard Carlos yell.

"Hey Carlitos!" Then Peter, who's the back-up center of the team, came up to me.

"Hey Jamie would you like to go out on a date Friday after your game?" He asks. I look around to see Dufas and the others shaking their heads and trying to tell me to say no.

"We will have a celebration party afterward, if we win, but Saturday I'm free." I say twirling a piece of my hair with my finger, ignoring my brother and his friends.

"Cool I'll pick you up at four." He goes and sits back down. I saw the boys getting upset. I smirked and went back to Kacey.

Kacey's POV

"What took you so long?" I asked Jamie, when she sat back down.

"Peter asked me out." She said.

"How did James take it?" She was smirking. I knew something was up.

"He really didn't like it, but I don't care. The guys also tried to get me to say no."

"I wonder why."

"They don't like him. He's supposedly a stuck-up, stupid, rich kid, but me and James are rich kids."

"True but you guys aren't stuck-up and stupid. Well you're not." We laughed. "Hey JJ is that the girl that stalks your house all the time?" I pointed to Carly Nelson, who was sitting with the new girl, Leah, I think that's her name.

"Ugh yes, that's her. It's really obvious she likes one of the guys. I think its James since she comes to our house." She said looking at Carly and Leah.

"I heard Leah was really smart."

"She is. I have study hall with her, and she helps me whenever I have questions."

"Maybe she can tudor James." We both started laughing knowing how all the tudoring sessions end up.

"Then she'd get her dream made true to meet James Diamond." We started laughing again.

"Why would anyone want to meet him?" I asked still laughing even though meeting James today made my heart race.

"Oh goodness the game is almost over!" JJ said pointing at the clock. She got her ice skates out of the duffel bag she had.

"You're really going to ask Kendall how to do that trick, while Jackson is still here?"

"Jackson left, and yes I need an edge for the game Friday." The bell rung signaling the game was over. She walked down the stairs. "I'll see you tomorrow!" After that I got up and left.


	3. Arguments

Best Friend's Brother Chapter 3: Arguments

Jamie's POV

"Hey Kendall!" I called out to him, while he was still on the ice as I was putting my ice skates on. He skated over.

"Hey Jamie what's up?" He asked once he got over to me.

"Can you show me how to do that new awesome move you were doing out there?" I asked standing up. I saw James skate over to us.

"Please don't tell me you are going to make me wait, while he shows you some stupid move." James whined. Kendall and I looked at him shocked.

"That stupid move gave us the win!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Whatever. Can't you guys do this tomorrow?" He asked.

"No! You know I'm going to be busy up till the game on Friday. This is the only time I have to learn this move!" I said.

"But I don't want to stay." James whined again.

"Well go run after mom if you don't want to stay because I want to learn this move." I said as I stepped out on the ice. James pouted and sat down on the bench, while taking out his phone. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You ready?" Kendall asked me. I nodded. He showed me how to do the move in five minutes. I pick up hockey moves fast. We skated back over to James, who was on his phone. I fake coughed.

"You're already done?" He asked astonished. "I thought he was teaching you the game winning move!"

"He was, but I'm so much better at hockey than you." I said. Kendall laughed.

"Okay whatever can we just go now?" He asked agitated. I sat down and took off my skates.

"Yeah sure, bye Kendall!" I gave him a hug and walked away with James. We got into my car. James couldn't drive anywhere right now because he got a ticket and got grounded from driving.

"Jamie can I ask you a question?" He asked suddenly, when I pulled out of the parking lot.

"Depends, what is it?" I asked.

"Why do you hate mine and the rest of the guys' girlfriends?" I tensed up. I was not expecting this question.

"Because they are rude, mean, disgusting, fake, etc. Do you get me?"

"They're not that bad. You just haven't spent enough time around them." I laughed.

"I've been around them long enough. They like to bully me and Kasey." I said.

"You're lying!" He exclaimed. I looked at him weirdly. "They show us these bruises that they say you guys caused. You're the ones that are bullying them!"

"What?"

"Yeah you heard me." I tensed up and stopped the car. The street was completely empty thank goodness.

"You really believe them? Do you see the bruises the next day?"

"No now that I think about it."

"Bruises don't go away in a day, James! You of all people should know that!" I exclaimed getting mad. "They probably used make-up to do those bruises!"

"I still don't believe you! You're just a liar!"

"Get out." I said mad.

"What?" He asked astonished.

"Get out!" I said pointing at the door.

"Jamie please don't make me walk home in the cold! I'm sorry!"

"James I said get out!" I said giving him a push. He opened the door and slammed it shut. I rolled down his window. "That better not have hurt my baby!" I said as I drove off. When I got home, I heard my phone go off. It was a text from James saying that I dropped him off at Kendall's house, so he's staying there for the night. I got out and went inside.

"James? Jamie? Is that you guys?" Our mom, Brooke, said from the kitchen. I walked in there. "Where's your brother?"

"He's staying the night at Kendall's tonight. Oh hey mom I have a date on Saturday."

"With who?"

"Cory that plays hockey with James." I said.

"I know his parents. Very nice people they are." I sighed. When mom was okay with what I do and who I date then everything is okay.

"I'm going to bed. Night mom." I said kissing her cheek. I headed off to bed.


End file.
